The present invention relates to a bag for receiving waste products for use by persons suffering from faecal incontinence.
Heretofore, faecal incontinence bags have used generally circular adhesive pads for attachment to a subject. In order to provide sufficient support for the bags, the circular pads have had to be relatively large. Such large pads can be difficult to accurately position on the subject to seal around the anus. In addition, large pads are uncomfortable for both male and female subjects in that they may rub against the scrotum in males or interfere with other bodily functions in females.